


Пещера чудовища

by Lintu_Lenny



Series: Пейринг, рожденный по укурке [2]
Category: Dracula Untold (2014), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, OOC, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История внезапной страсти. (Обоснуем по-прежнему не пахнет.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пещера чудовища

**Author's Note:**

> Все, что нужно знать про предысторию - здесь:  
> http://arda-marred.diary.ru/p201581644.htm
> 
> Общая картина и прочие мелочи - тут:  
> http://arda-marred.diary.ru/p201491966.htm
> 
> "Дракулу" автор не смотрел, есличо. Тапки можно оставить при себе XD

_Однажды ОН уже приходил. И этот день перевернул всю жизнь Азога._

«Бога-атая добы-ыча» фальшиво мурчал себе под нос хозяин пещеры. Целого отряда людей из низины должно теперь хватить на всю зиму, а, может, и на начало весны останется.

И тут под каменными сводами раздался еле слышный шорох. Крыс тут отродясь не водилось, а другая живность оббегала стороной жилище Бледного Орка. Нюх ночного охотника вмиг из смрада тесной пещеры вычленил чистый и пряный запах живого человека. «Моло-оденький» облизнулся Азог.

Но стоило ему приблизиться к добыче, как что-то остановило Азога от того, чтобы разорвать пришельцу глотку своим крюком. Ни слышать, ни видеть человек его не мог, и Азог стремительно отшатнулся, пропуская его вглубь пещеры.

Спустя десяток секунд зажегся факел, и тихий сдавленный стон возвестил, что человек нашел тела и уже обглоданные кости. И тут Азог не выдержал, манящий аромат сводил его с ума, и с низким рыком он бросился к своей новой добыче. Но упустил момент — человек оказался ловчее и за пару секунд уже оказался за пределами пещеры, на свету, куда Азогу хода не было.

И тут случилось то, что он сам не смог бы описать. Говорить складно его не учили, но если бы он знал, что такое стихи — он бы сложил их в честь того, кто стоял у устья пещеры с ненужным уже на солнце факелом и обнаженным мечом.

Рваный осенний ветер трепал темные волосы, которые Азог назвать мог шелковыми, если бы знал, что это такое. Темные, чарующе глубокие глаза настороженно вглядывались в темноту его обители. Рука уверенно сжимала меч, а усталое худощавое лицо выдавало напряжение. Потертая, но добротная одежда облегала крепкие плечи, и хлопал за спиной кроваво-красный плащ.

Азог почувствовал в груди то, что не испытывал ни разу. Его будто в мгновенье подменили. Им овладели странные желания.

Он захотел, чтобы прекрасный принц поднял его на руки. А сам Азог повесил бы ему на шею то ожерелье из костей, что месяцами собирал, ведя подсчет трофеев. Или — Азогу показалось — уместнее цветы здесь будут. Если захочет принц, то Бледный Орк этой же ночью в долину спустится и наберет цветов. Пусть крюк ему и не позволит, но он сплетет венок, дабы на голову прекрасного виденья, словно корону водрузить. И мог бы, сидя на границе света, Азог часами любоваться игрой эмоций на так скоро ставшем дорогим лице. Под меч подставить шею он готов, если хоть раз дозволит принц коснуться своих уст.

Но мужчина в ужасе убежал, стоило ему разглядеть в тенях пещеры лицо или даже только силуэт ее хозяина.

А, может, услышав легенду о том, что в пещере живет вампир, который может наделить его силой и бессмертием, он вернется?

Азогу оставалось лишь ждать и надеяться.


End file.
